Revenge of Humanity
by ShadowRuler
Summary: There is no mention of humans in MLP. It however doesn't mean they didn't exist,just that they were forgotten by Equestrians after bloody war wiped them out by ponies and dragons,lead by Celestia in her rage after imprisonment of Luna. This is the story of last human as he starts his revenge against the kingdom who destroyed his kind,letting nothing stand in his way to get revenge.
1. Prologue

Author note : this fic is my experimental fic on MLP universe (by request of friend who forced me watch every episode published so far . ) so do not flame me for my ignorance of some MLP facts. please review the prologue so i know if it gains your interest

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Prologue

Long time ago,there existed 2 alicorns that controlled the sun and the moon. These two princesses defeated the entity of chaos called Discord using elements of harmony. As they ruled peacefully the land called Equestria,they faced years later the tyrant king of crystal empire,king Sombra. They defeated this corrupt king,but not before he cursed the kingdom upon his defeat,making it vanish completely.

As the years passes,younger of these 2 sisters began to grow jealous of the attention other was receiving from the ponies they ruled,while ponies feared and hated her night. It all gathered along the years,until it grew too much to contain,turning the younger princess,Luna, to corrupt pony called Nightmare Moon. As she held the eternal night,it was her sister Celestia who was forces against her will to use the elements of harmony against her own sister. She couldn't however kill he,so Luna was trapped in the moon.

As the princess Celestia ruled the land,her loneliness gathered as her rage for what happened to her sister grew. As the centuries passed,her anger grew in almost as dark as her sisters had. It was 3 centuries after defeat of Discord that she faces the young and dark race called humans. Their presence started to threaten all of Equestria,as they expanded rapidly and accessed darker side of magic,which was forbidden.

As she declared war against these creatures,her rage finally got better of her as she united with Dragons to rid the world of these corrupt creatures,as they enslaved both ponies and dragons to their will. The war was bloody,lasting nearly decade before it was over,capital of humans burning around her as she stood over the last human,their leader Rei-Skalen Shademin,who had used enslaved dragon's life force to make himself immortal by age,but not invulnerable.

It was then when she realized what she had done,horror overcoming her as she turned to look around her,once a mighty empire now in ruins as last of its habitants laid on her feet (hooves really),terrified for his fate as rest of his kind had died in her actions. The human backed away from her as she came closer,cursing her name for destroying his people,even though he had been willing for peace years ago and ready to give up dark magic,only to be denied of it by 'cursed pony of death with god complex'.

The human slowly stood up as Celestia moved away from him,picking his sword that was wrapped in darkest magic,his armor dark as the night as he held the blade between himself and Celestia,his hand shaking from exhaustion as he moved away from her. They had fought in top of the spire tower,which now was in ruins like the rest of the city,ready to collapse any minute. As Celestia noticed the human backing towards the the edge,she tried to warn the human. He didn't listen to her however,promising the dark revenge he would create for death of his kind,making her gaze turn sad towards the bitter human.

It was then when the tower shook greatly,making them both almost fall over as it slowly started to crumple beneath them. Celestia tried to save the human she had fought against so many years,but failed as the edge of spiral tower's roof shattered,causing the human to fall before she could catch him. As she took flight,her sad gaze stayed on the tower as it crumbled down,taking the last human with it.

She made a promise to herself that she would never let her anger take hold of her again as the dragons and ponies returned to their homelands at last,war finally over. As she flied away,she failed to notice the ruins of tower move as the stones were moved,revealing familiar person as his eyes glowed in crimson color,too weak for now to move more rocks from top of himself as his anger burned like the sun itself.

He would have his revenge and watch as the kingdom of Equestria burned around him as he avenged his kind,no matter if it would take centuries to finally have his sword covered in blood of Celestia and her kind...

- 6 and half centuries later -

"Master,i have news for you" yelled the young pony as she entered the dark cave,making the person inside turn to face the messenger as he put down the arrow he had worked on. The pony (unicorn) was quite young,barely a mare,brown in color and blue eyes as she set down the letter with her magic,making sure it rested on the hand of dark figure before her as she whimpered a little. She still remembered the punishment when she had accidentally gotten the last letter almost burned when she had moved it too close to candle.

As the figure picked the letter,ripping open as he read it,his eyes glowed in twisted enjoyment as he chuckled,making the young pony shiver at his tone of laughter. She was one of the few remaining servants of this dark figure,only known to them as "Dark master of humans" (no one knew what these humans had been,since they were wiped out of records of history by princess Celestia). The message was from one of the older servants,who had finally killed the last of descendants of the ponies and dragons who had destroyed the capital of humans so long ago.

"Good job delivering this message intact this time. i would hate to punish you even more" dark figure said,his voice dark and terrifying to young unicorn as she took a step back when his crimson eyes turned towards her "It's my pleasure to be in service of you,master" she said as she bowed her head. She still had the wounds on her body from his last punishment,hurting a little when she ran or stretched.

The dark figure smiled as he set down the letter on the table,taking empty paper from small pile as he took ink and quill,writing few instructions to his remaining followers "I_ thank you for your services to far,my followers. however,i need one last thing before i release you from my service,so you can live with your lives. i need you to recover 9 dragon eggs that belong to flying dragons in perfect condition so they can be hatched. use stasis magic if needed,but i require those eggs by then end of next month. i want each of you to deliver those eggs personally to me when you have them_" he finished writing as he put it in new letter,sealing it before giving it to young pony,who looked at him fearfully "now deliver this to lord Rare Blood. After that,you are to return here so that i can remove this thing" he said as he touched the collar around the unicorn's neck,making her shiver as it bind her to his will with dark magic

"of course my lord" she said as she bowed her head and ran outside,heading towards the Rare Blood's villa. The dark figure started laughing as the foolish unicorn ran to deliver her last message. He would not let any of the ponies stay alive,even if they have served him well in last 500 years. "Finally,the end of Celestia is coming closer than ever before" he said to himself as he threw his head back,his laughter sounding demonic as the dark magic within him pulsed through his veins...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: should you enjoy this prologue,let me know by commenting (and don't give me any bullshit about commenting after fic is complete) so i can write more of this fic. should it however not gather enough interest,i'll still keep posting new chapters until it's completed. chapter 1 will be posted 1.3.2014 ( day,month,year) if this gains enough interest,and will have new chapter every first day of the month.


	2. Well,that was quick

Au note : the story pic is my idea of "Dark Figure" of the story,so do not ask about what he looks like in future chapters. and since there isn't mention of age in the show,i will use normal human age,with potential of 100 years to live. the current events happen 25 years before events of season 1

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 1 : Well,that was quick

"No,please master,don't"

The pleas of young mare were ignored as the dagger sank into her neck,opening it wide open as the blood pumped out of the wound,covering the dagger and the armored hand with blood as the young mare struggled uselessly to be released from the strong grip above the wound on her neck as she was held against the wall,her face in shock and horror as the person holding her smiled in twisted enjoyment,his eyes glowing crimson as the figure chuckled slightly.

The mare slowly stopped struggling as her hooves fell to her sides,her body lifelessly being held by the figure hidden beneath black leather cloak. Soon as the mare's head fell forward lifelessly,the figure released his hold on her body as it fell on the cave floor,right into small pool of her own blood. The dark figure started laughing aloud as he walked to other side of the small cave,sitting on the makeshift bed as he took small cloth from the table next to it and started cleaning his dagger and hand from the blood that was quickly starting to dry because of the summer heat.

"well,that was quick and more fun than i have had in few years" he said to himself as he finished cleaning his armored hand and dagger,putting it back into it's sheath in his belt as he leaned against the wall,looking around the cave. the small cave that had housed him last 80 years only held small bed,table and seat while in outside of the cave was small fireplace to cook the food he would hunt in the forest. there was also a small caravan outside

"_hmm...as soon as i get those dragon eggs,i need to find better,more permanent place to live_" he though to himself as he took the small book from the bed,opening it as he looked at the detailed picture in one of the pages. his smile went away as he watched the pic,old memories coming back as the picture was detailed drawing of Eden,the capital of humans when they still lived.

The anger within him grew as his eyes narrowed,magic pulsing within his veins as he closed the book and set it on the pillow,raising from the bed as he walked to the body of young mare. "such a shame to end you when you were so young" he said as he looked at the mare's dead body,before he brought his hand forward,his magic wrapping around the body as it started levitating with ease, the blood gathering as it too started levitating,leaving the cave floor clean as he moved them outside.

as he stepped outside of the cave,he brought his other hand to shield his eyes as they tried to get used to brightness of sun after so long in the cave. as his eyes corrected themselves,he moved the body next to the fireplace as the blood started gathering in ball over it,leaving the body dry as the blood from pony (what was left of it and what was moved out of cave) formed liquid ball,before it started to gather in smaller and smaller place as the dark figure closed his fist,finally forming a small,dark crimson crystal pearl,hardening into solid object by the force of magic shaping it.

as the blood pearl finished forming,the dark figure walked to it as he took it between his fingers,examining it before taking small purse from his belt and opening it. he smiled as he looked inside,seeing almost a hundred blood pearls inside,some centuries old and some new. he put the newly formed one inside as he closed the purse and returned it to his belt,before turning his attention to the body of young unicorn

"just like her mother,facing same fate as the others will be" he said to himself as he took the dagger once again from his belt,taking it out of sheath it as he knelt,cutting off the tail and mane as he threw them to fireplace,before smiling as he levitated few pieces of wood from the nearby pile to it,starting the fire as he started opening the mare up,removing the intestines as ravens nearby gladly took them as dinner while he cut off few inner organs (heart,lungs,liver,stomach etc. ),placing them in sticks,piercing them as he put them aside for later use.

his twisted smile returned as he started cutting off the meat from the dead mare,separating anything he could eat into one pile while rest were thrown into hungry ravens,which had started to gather nearby. they knew better than to try stealing his food,so they patiently waited as he slowly teared the meat from bones,leaving only brains inside the skull as the skeleton remained when he finished,before throwing the head to ravens who started cracking it slowly open to get access to the meat inside.

The dark figure laughed as he started cooking the impaled organs,moving the rest of meat into bag with his magic as he cooked his dinner with other hand,before casting the protective spell around the bag,which would keep the meat inside fresh about a week before it would start to become unusable. "well then,looks like i'll be enjoying myself today" he said to himself with small laugh as he licked his lips,the smell of cooked meat making him even more hungry.

unfortunately for his servants,the mare wouldn't be last to die at his hand,as they all would end up dead when they came with the dragon eggs...

- month later -

"so,not only did 5 of you die in this quest,but you only managed to gather 8 of them?" Dark figure asked as he stood in front of 7 ponies,3 of them mares while rest were stallions,all of them injured and burn marks over their bodies "we-well,when we located the dragon nests,we only managed to find 8 before the dragons attacked. we managed to get these out while other 5 defended our escape" Rare Blood said as he motioned towards the eggs,making the dark figure nod in understanding

"alright then,I'll guess this will do for now" he said,before turning his head towards them,raising his armored hand as it glowed with crimson color,sign of his magic as his eyes started glowing in bright red "however,i cannot allow any of you to leave" he said as he unleashed his magic on them,stream of red lighting striking them before they could react,going through each of their heads as it fried their brains,making their heads pop open (like popcorn) as pieces of their brains flew everywhere,their bodies falling limply on the ground.

his lowered his arms as he watched the bodies lay on the ground,steam coming out of them as the lighting had boiled their blood and liquids inside their bodies,making him laugh as he moved the dragon eggs to the caravan,taking the collars from around the necks of steaming bodies before collecting his remaining equipment from the cave as he released burning blaze inside it,destroying any evidence of anyone living there as 2 enslaved Timberwolves started dragging the caravan,heading to the main road as the dark figure laughed in twisted satisfaction.

as he sat in the front of the caravan,he pulled his hood back as he held in one hand the reins of caravan as he held in other hand the map of Equestria,plotting his way to few towns and cities,which would eventually lead to Canterlot after few years of travel. it would be few days before he arrived at the nearest town,giving him enough time for his plan as he put the map away,watching the night sky as the stars shined in darkness,face of pony reflecting from the moon as it glowed white.

after few moments,he made sure that the Timberwolves followed the road as he took step inside the caravan,gathering the dragon eggs in small circle as he sat down,raising his hand towards them as his hand glowed red as small rune circle surrounded the eggs,pouring dark magic within the eggs as they pulsed in response,twisting the young,unborn dragons within into darker versions as their minds began to be enslaved to Rei-Skalen's will.

Rei-Skalen smiled as he continued to pour dark magic within the eggs,turning the eggs black as sign of corruption as he took the purse from his belt,setting it down in front of him as he opened it with his free hand,picking 8 blood pearls as they started levitating above the eggs,turning in circle as they began to glow. Once he was satisfied with dark magic within each egg,he lowered his hand as each pearl went through the egg shells,fusing with the dragon inside (1 egg = 1 blood pearl). it would take few days for them to take effect,permanently binding the dragons to his will as they would grow into strong and dangerous beasts of old legends.

Rei-Skalen smiled as moved back into front of the caravan,once again taking the reins as he looked at the night sky "_darkness of the night...it would be perfect time to release the young dragons to their first bloodbath_" he though as continued to look at the stars and the moon "_of course,there will be quite many survivors,so i need to finish most of them myself until the dragons are grown up_" he smiled at the though of town burning around him as he slaughtered civilians and guards alike "_well,at least they get their first experience of death only mere hours after they hatch. next village or town should be far enough for them to grow strong and big enough to finish their job themselves_" he though as he continued to ride in the night...

- week later -

it was a nice night sky as the moon shined bright in clear sky,stars shining along side by it as the silence hang in the air. if you were to watch into horizon,you could see bright red light shine in there,which would make you mistake it as sun raising earlier than usual,but if you would take a closer look you would notice the source of this light.

it was a large fire,spreading into forest as the town burned in center of it in fierce blaze,screams of ponies clear as small,young dragons flew over it,attacking everything in sight with fire and claws. the blood ran down the streets as the ponies tried to escape the massacre,some trying in vain to shield their foals as the dark figure slaughtered the guards and fleeing ponies alike,tearing them apart as his magic teared down buildings with dark crimson lighting,his mad laughter echoing through the streets as ravens slowly started surrounding the area,flying over it as they watched the slaughter.

few of course managed to escape,but they would be forever traumatized by the event and sight of dark figure slaughtering their friends and families,foals growing distant and fearful as they watched their parents slaughtered,dragons eating their flesh hungrily as their eyes glowed red,their black scales shining in flames surrounding them as they attacked the ponies,same size as fully grown ponies even though they were only 17 hours old from when they hatched.

the news spread fast through other towns and villagers of mysterious stranger,wearing the black leather cloak as he arrived by the day,acting peaceful as he bought supplies and went away,only to return later at night to slaughter the town with dark and terrifying dragons behind it,burning and killing anything and everything in sight.

as this news finally arrived at Canterlot,the nobles were concerned when it spread through the city in rumors and whispers. the reaction of Princess Celestia was quite expected when she received the official report of the incident...

- Throne room -

Celestia let out a sigh as young couple of nobles left the throne room,the door closing behind them. she had been busy whole day,listening nobles complain about one thing or other,requesting her aid in things that in some ponies eyes were quite ridiculous,but somewhat necessary. As the silence finally fell on the room,Celestia turned her attention towards the letter her friend had sent. Apparently she had born a foal few days ago,white stallion while close friend of her family had born mare,both of the children unicorns. the stallion was named Shining armor while the mare was named Cadance,though her official title would be Mi Amore Cadenza

Celestia smiled slightly to herself,already knowing that both families would try to get these two foals to grow together and possibly marry in future. she put it aside just before the guard burst through the door,running inside and stopping few feet away from the throne,breathing heavily "Princess Celestia,we have received a report of an attack in one of the towns in east" the guard said as he gave the report to Celestia,who levitated it as she opened it,reading it as her eyes widened.

"Sent a squad of guards to the town,i want to know exact details of this incident right away" she ordered as the guard bowed his head,running out of room to carry out his orders. Celestia looked at the letter again,ignoring the worried looks of the guards as they glanced at each other "guards,your dismissed" she ordered without looking away from the letter,listening as the guards left the throne room,closing the door behind them.

Celestia let out a sigh of frustration as she put the letter aside,rubbing her temples with her hooves as her annoyance grew. first the report of some foolish ponies attacking dragon nest and stealing eggs,which later was found that were missing when their bodies were found near the cave of town they lived,one of them being Lord Rare Blood,who happened to be the mayor of said town. and now the dragon attack on other town,lead by some cloaked creature.

she took out a deep breath to calm her thoughts,raising from her seat as she walked towards the door,informing the guards outside to let nothing disturb her as she headed towards her quarters. it was soon time to lower the sun and raise the moon.

as she continued to walk down the hallway,she had frown on her face as she though about the report. it couldn't be coincidence that last 2 reports were in the same area,only few days apart and both having mentions of dragons in them. when her guards would return from inspecting the destroyed down,she would sent a team to track the group of dragons and the person leading them.

she wondered who was the leading this assault,since there had been centuries of peace with another countries and ponies,only war in last millenia had been the one against the humans. the reminder of her actions made her face turn from frown to sad,since she had regretted the death of humans for over 6 and half centuries. if only she could have saved the leader of their kind,she might have managed to fix her mistake by recreating now dead race from the blood of Rei-Skalen,who had defended his people to end,even with the use of dark magic.

as she arrived at her quarters,she closed the door behind her as she turned to look 2 paintings on her wall. both were very old,with her magic shielding them from damage of time as they reminded of her mistakes every day. one of them was painting of her and her sister when they had ruled the land together,long before she had caused her sister to turn Nightmare Moon.

other however was younger,but still old as it was artist though of what the capital of humans,Eden,looked before the days of war and it's destruction. the city stood tall as the spiral tower in the middle proved the strength of people living there,made of white stones as the city was almost double the size of Canterlot,buildings white as the sun shined bright over it. she had visited the ruins of the city years after the war,finding only that nature had destroyed the remains of the once mighty city,leaving nothing of human culture to salvage.

she let out a sad sight as the painful memories faded back into her subconscious,still there as she turned away from the paintings and walked to balcony doors,opening them as the sun shined in the horizon,slowly going down and disappearing from sight as the sky went dark and moon started rising. Celestia simply stood there and watched the sky as hours went pass,until the moon shined bright high above the land,small tear going down her cheek as she watched the moon,regretting her past actions and her own ignorance...

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: yes,this will be brutal fic,and yes, there will be more just as brutal scenes in the future. also do not bitch me about the grammar,i will ignore them. please review this story and let me know what you wish in next chapter. and yes,i got bored so i posted this earlier than i should have


	3. what do you mean you can't find them?

Au note: so yeah,too bored so I keep posting these chapters when I feel like it. no regular posting date,so keep reviewing and i post faster

(0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 2 : what do you mean you can't find them?

Celestia was angry.

No,she wasn't angry,she was furious at the ponies in front of her as she glared at them. it had been 3 months since the first town was burned down and it's residents slaughtered in cold blood by some creature and his pet dragons,having disappeared month ago after destroying 2 more towns and slaughtering the citizens of those towns. the ponies in front of her had been tasked to track down this "dark figure",who had according to one of the reports "created gems out of dead ponies blood" which meant extremely strong control over dark and blood magic.

she had studied dark magic to know it's weaknesses,but blood magic was something she had never learned,because it needed fresh blood of any creäture that was killed recently,going highly against her morals (plus she had very,very little knowledge of that type of dark magic anyway). however she was now glaring at the ponies,who backed away from her as they had reported after 3 months of tracking this "dark figure" that they had nothing to track down.

"you mean to tell me that after months of tracking this cold blooded killer you have no way of tracking him? the amount of magic he had according to reports used would be more than enough to pinpoint his location instantly,yet you have failed to do so?" Celestia questioned as she raised herself from her throne and took a step forward,only leader of the squad staying still as others took another step back,leader swallowing nervously as he started speaking

"yo-your majesty,while that is true,we didn't find any kinds of traces of magic from the destroyed down or dead ponies,meaning whoever is behind these is very good at covering his tracks,since even master level unicorns leave small traces of magic behind" he said nervously as he tried to not look at her in the eye,which was making her even more angry as the guards looked at each other nervously,knowing clearly just how angry she was.

"however,we did find tracks of caravan leading away from each town,accompanied by footprints of Timberwolves,which we suspect might have been used to pull the caravan since no one would willingly follow a creature who slaughtered innocent lives" he quickly added when he noticed how nervous guards were,not wanting to suffer the punishment of his failure to track the creature down.

Celestia took deep breath to calm down,closing her eyes as she though about the situation. it was clear that the creature had gone into hiding,since there were no signs of it or the dragons that followed it. it would be useless to try to track it now,since the trail would be cold and it might have left the country as far as she knew.

Celestia opened her eyes as she narrowed her eyes at the ponies in front of her "your dismissed,you may return to your normal duties" she said as she walked past them,hearing them sigh in relieve as she left the throne room and headed towards her quarters. she was not in a mood to deal with nobles now,so she would finish her paperwork in her room.

as she moved through the hallways,she failed to notice a single black raven watching her through the windows as it's eyes glowed crimson,more of the ravens all around Canterlot as they watched everything that their master might be interested in. as Celestia continued to move towards her quarters,the raven took flight as it flew to familiar balcony,landing on the edge as it waited.

soon enough,Celestia entered her quarters,letting out a tired sigh as she moved towards her desk,starting to open letters and writing orders and answers to them,looking through the reports as she took her mind off about the attacks as she send some of the letters by use of her magic,while others were set into small pile to be send in pegasus mail. as she kept working through the day,she started humming to herself slightly as finished her work few hours later and started reading the letter from her friend.

a smile came to her face as she chuckled to herself when she read how Shining Armor and Cadance in their young age had started interacting with each other,showing signs of slowly becoming friends. Celestia was happy for them,though it was surprising when Twilight velvet mentioned about considering having another foal in the future.

she was distracted from the letter as she heard a slight tapping on the glass,turning her head towards the balcony doors as she saw a raven tapping its beak against the glass door. she set the letter aside as she walked to the balcony doors,opening them as the raven looked at it,before looking at the sun still shining in the sky.

"oh,thank you for reminding me" she said as her horn started to glow,sun slowly going down the horizon as the sky darkened and the moon slowly started rising,the sky filled with stars above. as she sat on the balcony,she watched the moon as familiar and painful memories once again came back to her mind,though she didn't cry this time. she barely noticed when the raven took flight and flied away from her balcony,leaving her alone with her thoughts.

- Other side of Equestria -

Rei-Skalen smiled as he threw the freshly cut pony leg in the air,laughing as one of the dragons snapped it between its jaws and started eating it as other dragons looked hungrily at the crying mare and other prisoners,as the mare was bleeding a lot when she had decided to insult their prisoner,which had made him smile as he had taken his sword and cut her leg clean off,making her scream in pain. she was in middle of the large cave,the dark dragons (a size of Celestia and Rei-Skalen,as they both are as tall as the other) surrounding her as others were gathered in corner of the cave,trying in vain to shielding the eyes of foals from the horrors that the mare was experiencing.

Rei-Skalen had been surprised that Celestia had not noticed earlier that his ravens were watching her,though the raven had gained her attention,but she had failed to notice his magic within it as she had almost completely ignored it after lowering the sun.

"now,would you like to repeat what you said,dear? or do you want to lose another leg?" he asked in sweet voice as he knelt next to injured mare,who backed away from the terrifying figure "i'm sorry,i didn't mean to call you that. I-I just don't want to get raped and killed" she said as she cried,making Rei-Skalen snort in disgust "rape you? what do you think i am,some beast? besides,i have no sexual interest to you ponies or anything 'non-human' so you don't have to worry about that" he explained with disgusted expression of his face,before he smiled devilishly "but you should worry about what these dragons are going to do to you now. their quite hungry" he said with chuckle as he raised himself to his feet and turned away,ignoring the pleas of mercy from the mare.

"have fun my pets,dinner is served" he said as he walked away,dragons jumping hungrily at their prey as screams of pain echoed in the cave,blood flying everywhere as the dragons ripped the screaming mare apart hungrily,eating her alive as the ponies in the corner were terrified of their fate,fear and shackles around their hooves keeping them from escaping.

as he sat down on the bed that was against the wall,other side of the cave,he stretched a little before taking the jewelry box (small,black thing with golden outlines and red gem in the front) from the small table beside the bed,opening it as he looked inside,seeing unfinished piece of work inside. he smiled as he took the golden necklace out and started to use his magic to shift its shape,watching as the necklace formed simply chain with 2 unicorns in the middle,small slot between them. he smiled as he took a small purse from his belt,opening it and taking one of the very few blood pearls inside,inserting it to the necklace.

the pearl pulsed in response as it fused with the necklace,before he used his magic to cast an ancient spell on it,before putting it back to the jewelry box. he smiled as he looked towards his pets,one of them licking the blood from the cave floor as others were toying with the bones of now dead pony,it's skull in pieces as they had ripped it open to reach the brains inside.

the prisoners looked at the dragons fearfully,hugging each other as one of the dragons came closer,licking it's lips as it looked at them hungrily "now,you're not going to eat them. I still need some workers,and you get the ones that are too sick or weak as meals" he said in amused tone,making the dragon turn it's head towards her master,before moving away from them.

"wh-what do you mean by workers?" one of the ponies asked in terrified voice,making him smile as he moved his arm towards the direction of the deeper part of the cave "this cave is quite small on here,but in there is a wide cavern,and I am need of...more permanent home,which you will be building for me. don't worry,i'll move you there tomorrow while my pets go get more ponies to help you building what i need" he said as he took his armor off,setting in on the armor stand as he stretched again,tired as he yawned,before going under the bed covers.

as he turned his back towards the wall,he snapped his fingers causing the torches on cave walls to go out,only light in the cave was moonlight that came through the cave entrance and the slight glow of eyes of dragons,making the ponies whimper in fear as they noticed their eyes turn towards them.

to Rei-Skalen,this was great night as tomorrow would be annoying day to control the prisoners to do their job right. they would in time learn to do it correctly,as it tomorrow would be the day that marked first step of his new citadel being build...

- next morning -

Celestia raised herself early from the bed,standing in the balcony as the sun slowly rose from the horizon,making it quite early to start as she moved back to her quarters,making sure she looked good before she levitated the pile of letters from her work place as she moved out of her quarters. as she headed towards dining room,she gave the letters to maid to be posted,who bowed her head as she went to sent the letters.

as she entered the dining room,the servants were finishing setting the table as one of them brought her breakfast,gaining thanks from her as she started eating,in no hurry to start the usual routine of the day,listening nobles complain about one or another thing while useless requests and reports are send in mail.

Celestia let out a sad sigh as she glanced at the empty seat next to her,which has been empty for last 975 years. as was painful reminder,yet she didn't want to remove the seat out of respect for her own sister,even though she had turned into Nightmare Moon so many years ago. Celestia snapped out of her thoughts and continued to eat,finishing her breakfast before moving out of the room and headed for the throne room to start the day.

meanwhile on another part of Equestria,familiar figure was standing in a cavern,deep within a cave that went underground (well,more inside of a mountain than underground) as he watched his prisoners make the wall opposite of cavern entrance completely smooth,while one of them was marking on it where the entrance would be build. the wall was 60 meters wide and 80 meters tall,with entrance being 4 meters tall and 2 meters wide in middle of it.

as he heard dragon shriek,he turned his attention to young dragon as it came through the natural hole in the cavern roof,slowly dropping 5 ponies on the cave floor before flying back out. Rei-Skalen smiled as the ponies looked around,seeing him walk closer to them as they backed away a little. as one of the ponies went in front of others,his horn started glowing in threatening way,only for him to be slammed to the floor by one of the dragons that was nearby.

"what do you want with us?" he questioned in angry tone,making Rei-Skalen laugh as he knelt down,taking hold of stallion's face as he turned it towards himself "i am 'recruiting' you ponies to work to make my new Citadel,as my old one was destroyed by that whore of a princess you follow" he said as he clicked the collar around the stallion's neck,making him struggle against the hold of a dragon as the collar started taking it's effect,his face and eyes going blank as he stopped moving.

Rei-Skalen made hand motion to dragon,signalling it to move as it released the stallion,who slowly raised himself on his feet "now,your going to pick one of those tools on that wall and start working with others. any mistake and i will feed you to dragons as their dinner" he ordered as the stallion simply nodded,the red pearl on his collar glowing as he mindlessly walked to the tools as Rei-Skalen threw collars to other 4's feet "now,be a good slaves and put on those collars. you don't want me to give my pets a dinner early" he said as he patted the dragon next to him,making her purr in affection as she rubbed her head against his hand.

the ponies did as they were told,clicking the collars around their necks as they became mindless workers under his command. as they joined the others working on the citadel,the dark figure walked to cavern entrance,walking out as he entered the small cave he had spend last night,walking to cave entrance as he looked on the horizon,seeing a small town nearby and in far mountain,familiar looking city (it was nothing more than a small white point from Rei-Skalen's view point,since they were quite far away from it,with the town nearby looking quite small because of the distance),that was named by Princess Celestia 'Canterlot' ,making him smile as looked towards it.

the princess had no idea he was so close to her palace,making him smile as he looked at the cave entrance. it was on a mountain wall,with deep drop from the opening as there was no way of anyone coming without rope or wings. he had taken precautions however,shielding the entrance with illusion and barrier to keep anyone from coming there (the hole in cavern lead to opposite side of the mountain,so he didn't have to worry about it),while giving the dragon that kept getting him workers a armor that made it invisible in the day,but glowed red in night as it required moon light to fuel the spell. it didn't use the magic within the cavern,so he only used one of the dragons to go pick him few more slaves to work on his citadel.

he had given the dragon specific orders not to take any from the towns nearby,meaning it had to go quite far,away from the Canterlot and 'Ponyville',flying few hours before picking the random travelers and villagers,before taking few hour flight back. the dragons were faster than ponies,so they covered quite a long distance in few hours,making sure that their master wasn't tracked down.

Rei-Skalen raised his hand as a raven came through the barrier,landing on his hand as it's eyes glowed red,before going normal as it looked at it's master "deliver this to Princess Celestia,make sure she knows that you brought it with you" he ordered as he picked up the jewelry box from the last night,handing it to raven as it croaked,before taking flight as few other ravens surrounded it in protection.

it was about an hour later when the raven reached the palace of Princess Celestia,flying around it as it tried to spot the princess. noticing that it could not spot her,it flied closer as it looked at the entrance of the palace,flying inside when one of the guards exited the palace. the servants and guards tried to catch the unwanted intruder as it flied through the hallways,flying randomly before it reached the throne room by shear luck. as it flied inside,it landed in front of surprised princess as few of guards that had been following it stopped at the door,watching as raven lowered the jewelry box on the floor and took flight once again,exiting the throne room before Celestia could react properly.

as the raven flied through the hallways again,managing to avoid capture from the servants as it exited the palace,Celestia was looking at the Jewelry box in surprise. it was clear that someone had ordered the raven to deliver it to her,but for what purpose was unknown as she levitated it in front of her. she had dismissed the guards,who had tried to convince to let them examine it and it's content,only to be dismissed.

Celestia opened the jewelry box once she confirmed it held no signs of being dangerous,looking inside as she levitated the beautiful necklace out,pulsing slightly in response to her magic,giving her the hint that there was a spell cast over it. she turned her attention to small folded note inside the box,opening it as she read the letter inside

'A gift from a old friend to beautiful princess of Equestria. take care of it and wear it with pride.

from R.S '

Celestia looked at the letter in confusion,not sure who this 'R.S' was,since it didn't match any names she remembered. she looked curiously at the necklace as she put the letter back to box,examining the spell within the necklace,which was indeed LrTC (Long-range Telepathic Communication) spell. the spell was quite powerful and old type,so only few would be able to cast it,narrowing her list of possible names of origin even further and making her more confused.

it was a shame that she couldn't track the creator of the spell,since it was erased of any evidence of it's creator. she could have thanked him or her for this wonderful gift,but the name letters didn't match any of her contacts that were enough powerful to cast the spell. she shook her head as she put it the necklace back into jewelry box,before putting it aside as small smile came to her face. last few months had been bad for her,so it was nice to get a gift to lighten the mood and make her smile. as she continued her work of reading through the reports and listening the nobles that came to visit,the guards and some of the nobles noticed her mood change as the small box sat next to her throne,smile of Celestia's face making the tension melt away.

within a few days rumors spread that the gift was from either old lover or new one,since people had seen the raven rudely deliver the jewelry box in front of the princess,yet she was smiling after she had checked whatever was inside,not even telling the guards what it held. it was quite soon rumored that this pony was keeping Celestia distracted from the worries of the Equestria,as there were increasing numbers of disappearances.

however,as soon as she heard about these rumors,she denied existence of any lover and only commented that it had been a gift from 'old friend who simply instructed the raven with wrong words how to deliver the gift',making people go ease as she sent few patrols on the areas to investigate the mysterious disappearances. in following months it became clear that the disappearances only had lasted a week,but over 60 ponies were currently missing.

as the months went by,the increased town security made no further reports of disappearances as the things finally calmed down in Canterlot. while some suspected other countries to be behind of the past events,the were no evidence of them being a foreign threat,since there were some reports of similar things happening in other countries as well.

as the months went by,Rei-Skalen had taken residence in his citadel as his slaves worked on it,building it like a fortress (well,it was underground citadel to house Rei-Skalen and his future army,meaning it had to be build like a fortress) as the stolen foals were brainwashed and trained to be loyal to his cause,making sure that others stayed in line as they continued to serve their master.

as the Citadel came closer to completion, Rei-Skalen started casting powerful spells on the outer walls as he marked them with ancient runes of magic,making it more defended than Eden had been,though he had to cast the spells and runes apart from each other,so he would not attract Celestia's attention. he kept his spies within Canterlot,making sure to know every move the princess made.

as the years passed,the destruction of towns and disappearances of ponies faded into memory as the peaceful days continued,with Celestia preparing to return of her sister and Discord,unaware that the last human prepared his forces,growing in power as he send his dragons once in a while to hunt down the dragons around Equestria,as it would gain him more gold and riches as his pets grew in power and stole the treasures of killed dragons,gaining the training and food as they grew quickly,faster than normal dragons.

- 5 years before the events of season 1 -

Celestia entered her quarters,smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. it was normal day,helping Twilight with her magic as Princess Cadance had helped her. it had been quite a surprise when Cadance had years ago started to grow wings,with no explanation as she had taken it originally as normal thing. now Cadance was most likely keeping watch on Twilight before Shining armor would come to visit her sister,as Cadance and Shining armor had grown as friends since they were foals,hidden affection clear as they were still young,trying to hide it from each other.

she could still remember when she had met them both first time,keeping an eye on Twilight as all 3 of them played together when their parents came to visit. the day had ended with all of them having fun when fillies had managed to cause small accident,making a poor maid fall over when she had cleaned the shells nearby.

Twilight had shown signs of magic 7 years ago in entrance exam to School for Gifted Unicorns,where she had gained her cutie mark,impressing Celestia as she had hatched a young dragon,later named Spike. she had decided to take Twilight as her personal student,which had made the filly extremely happy.

as Celestia came out of her thoughts,she headed towards the balcony to watch the sun still shine bright in the sky,as she would have to lower it in few hours. it was only few minutes later when she heard familiar croak,turning her head to her left as familiar raven landed on the balcony railing,watching her as she smiled,levitating few treats in front of it as it tilted its head,before taking them as he started eating.

it was 2 years ago after the delivery of jewelry box that the raven had returned,wounded as the hawk had been chasing it,landing on her balcony and bleeding as it tried to defend itself against the predator. lucky for it,Celestia had been on her quarters at the time,saving the raven from death in claws of the hawk as she had nursed it back to health,before finally releasing it.

to her surprise however, the raven came to her balcony a week later,croaking as she had looked at it in confusion. it had become a routine for it to return once a week,every Wednesday in the same time on her balcony,just sitting there as it watched her. she had noticed that the raven had stopped getting old years ago,most likely a gift for its services from its master as it was in prime of its age,not getting older a day.

she had once tried to track the location of it's master,but failed as the raven had hit her with it's beak before flying away. it had not returned in 2 weeks,making it clear that it didn't wish any harm to its master,as she knew the ravens were quite smart birds,following complex orders that other birds couldn't do. she had given her apology to the raven,who had returned to its normal routine soon after that.

she was still unaware who it's master was,but she didn't care so much as he or she didn't cause harm against her or Equestria,though she would have wanted to thank him or her for the necklace.

as Celestia continued to look at the sky in deep though,she was unaware that her movements were followed by familiar figure as it stood in the circle room,it's walls filled with runes as the runes formed a circle on the floor,forming around the pedestal in middle of the room as it held a crystal ball,showing the vision through raven's eyes as Rei-Skalen watched,waiting for his time. the Citadel would be complete within a year,giving him 4 years after that before the wheels of fate returned the villains of the old back to the world,which would give him perfect distraction to infiltrate into Canterlot and find 'the Crystal of Black Ocean' ,a powerful artifact made of darkness of the night itself that would allow him to finally complete the centuries of work.

of course,he would also need the sample of Nightmare Moon's power,as it was her who originally formed the Crystal,though unavailable to use it as it as she had been imprisoned in the moon before she could get her hooves on it. now it was deep within Canterlot,hidden and shielded by powerful spells and traps that Celestia created as the years passed. he could easily get past them,but the problem was locating it,as it wasn't written in any text where the room was hidden. as far as he knew it could be hidden under Celestia's bed for gods sake.

Rei-Skalen let out a sigh as he turned away,walking from the room as he entered the dark hallway,heading towards his throne room. it would take time to find the damn hiding place of the relic,so he would have to be ready when the villains of past returned,first of them being Nightmare Moon. he would either have to gather sample of her power or start searching Canterlot for the crystal,which was tough choice.

As he entered the throne room,he looked around as ponies were finishing the statues and the throne. he was impressed that they managed to follow their orders,as the statues were almost realistic. in both sides of the room,between the throne and the door,stood 8 warriors,their swords in front of them as their back was against the wall,making him smile a little. the warriors were made to resemble human warriors,signalling that this Citadel belonged to him.

he shook his head as he left the throne room,heading out as he walked through the unfinished outer doors,entering the Cavern as he noticed the dragons growling at each other as they all guarded the massive amount of gold and gems,their primal sides showing as they glared at each other. he smiled as he watched them,before walking towards the small cave,where he found a circle in middle of the room,raised from the floor as the runes formed a circle on it. he stepped up to it by use of small stairs,going in the middle as the runes began to light up.

in the moment there was a flash of light,making him blink few times as his eyes focused again,before seeing that he stood in a forest,in middle of a similar transportation circle as he had been on sec ago. he chuckled as he walked off it,heading towards his destination using a small pathway that went through Everfree forest,humming to himself slightly.

he however stopped when he noticed a hut,clearly new in side of the pathway,with young zebra working on the door as she was setting it on it's place. he looked at it curiously,wondering why anyone wanted to life in the forest,before continuing his way towards the small town nearby. he was wearing his normal cloak,with no armor so no one would suspect anything.

as he walked out of the forest,he could see the nearby town just ahead,the pathway heading straight to the town. he moved his hood back,showing his face as he walked closer to the town called 'Ponyville',as sign of peaceful person. he wore a small smile on his face as he passed few ponies,some of them looking him in curious look as he looked at the shops,ignoring the ones he didn't need as he stopped at the first one named 'Carousel Boutique', a boutique who's owners have given it to their daughter as small workplace and a home,since they had decided to give her a change to live on her own.

as he knocked at the door,he could hear mare yell inside "come in" ,giving him permission to enter as he opened the door and looked around. though it seemed organized,he could see the hidden mess beneath the illusion of good placing. he turned his attention to young mare as she entered the room,her hair looking a little messy "i'm sorry about the mess,i was cleaning the places when you..." she fell silent as she looked at him,her eyes widening in surprise.

he raised his eyebrow in amusement,before taking off his cloak to reveal black clothing with golden print on the back and golden linings on them as he folded his cloak,with small pelt around his waist,with small purse on his left side and a bag (currently empty) on his right side "I need my cloaked fixed,it has gone into state of disrepair from years of use. can you repair it?" he asked as he noticed her looking at his clothes, her eyes looking at the details as his clothes looked something noble would wear (well,he was royalty...but he wasn't going to reveal that) before snapping her eyes back to his face "um...i think i can repair them. it might take me an hour however" she said nervously,obviously being the first time she had a person of his class in her shop.

he smiled as he gave her the cloak,which she levitated to nearby table,looking it with interest and excitement as she noticed the outer layer being black leather,while inside was made of red silk with golden print on it "good,will this be enough?" he questioned as took small purse from his belt,setting down on the table 20 gold coins,making her eyes go wide once more at the amount "that's more than enough for simple job as this" she said in excitement as he put the purse back to his belt

he watched as she worked,waiting patiently as he looked as she replaced the outer layer,as it was quite worn out from almost 700 years of use (once again,he wasn't going to tell her that),taking her time to make sure she didn't make mistakes as she nervously moved the inner layer on the new outer layer,sewing it with her hooves (well,her magic if your so picky) to make sure there wouldn't be mistakes. it took only 40 min to finish the work,before she handed it back to him for inspection.

as he turned it in his hands,looking for the mistakes on her work,Rarity looked at the creature in front of her nervously. not only had she had a new customer,he apparently was high rank and a creature she had never met before "if..if you don't asking,what are you?" she asked in curious tone as the creature continued to inspect her work "human" he simply answered as he finished inspecting the cloak,putting it on as it concealed his clothing,the black leather looking better than earlier "thank you for your work" he said as he turned around and walked out-of-door,leaving the confused mare behind.

as Rei-Skalen walked out of the boutique,he noticed few ponies looking at his way,noticing the new looking cloak as they started talking whispering to each other,most likely commenting about Rarity being good enough to satisfy him as he had small smile on his face. he continued walking through the streets,some of the new residents and fillies looked at him in curiosity while others continued their own business,used to his presence already.

this wasn't the first time he visited the town,since he had come here once a month to buy more supplies,since the dragons were awful at bringing him food. it had started 6 years ago,so most had gotten used to him already as he stopped for his usual supplies. luckily for him no one had bothered to report Celestia about him,so he wouldn't have to hide in his Citadel.

as he stopped at the Café,he took a seat outside as he enjoyed his cup of coffee and small sandwich,humming to himself. it was quite a nice day,so it would be a shame to destroy the village when he attacked canterlot "_maybe I keep this place intact,just for a place to enjoy coffee_" he though to himself as he sipped his coffee.

he didn't expect however that certain student of Celestia would cause him so much trouble when she would finally arrive at Ponyville years later...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au notes : i was serious about the reviews,so write them. and if this chapter makes no sense,good job. i have my head spinning because i have fever so do let me know how to fix future chapters.


	4. who are you?

Au note: yes,i was serious when i said this fic will be brutal. now,what i want you to do is to

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 3 : who are you?

Rei-Skalen let out a sigh as he looked around from where he was standing,looking at the marketplace that seemed to be filled with ponies as he looked at the prices,wondering what he should buy. he was quite sure they weren't selling meat (he had made mistake few months ago by asking where the butcher shop was,which was quite hilarious reaction from the ponies around him) so he would have to get it later. as he started buying the ingredients for soup,he failed to notice one of the young mares looking at him.

it was later when he had finished shopping in the marketplace that the mare came to him when he was walking towards the edge of town to get to Everfree forest "excuse me sir" he could hear someone voice behind say,making him turn to look at the mare behind him. it was one of the earth ponies,colored pink as it looked at him in excitement "i haven't seen you before. are you new here?" she asked in excited voice,making few of the ponies around to look at them,most likely knowing her.

"no,i am not a new here. i just don't life in the town" he said as he looked at her in uninterested tone "oh,well,what's your name mister?" she asked in happy tone,making him raise a eyebrow at her,confused of her behavior since most ponies left him alone,only talking to him if he needed something "you may call me...Samael" he said as he smiled,making the pony in front of her jump circles around him in excitement,not knowing that the name had double meaning in human religion. he didn't believe in religion,seeing it as useless thing but he didn't say it aloud.

the pony started talking,excited that he had told her his name,and started talking about planning a party for him,which he declined,only to be ignored when the pony kept talking,slowly making him annoyed as her voice started to give him a headache. after a while he couldn't listen to her anymore "silence or i will silence you myself" he said in malicious voice,making the pink pony stop and turn her head towards him as the smile disappeared from her face.

Rei-Skalen closed his eyes as he took deep breath to calm himself down,before opening his eyes as he glared at the mare in front of him "look,i am not going to have any kind of party,got it? now,go bother someone else,i have things to do" he said as he turned around and continued walking,leaving the stunned pony behind as the ones that overheard their conversation looked shocked at his language.

he let out a tired sigh as he reached the edge of town and started walking along the pathway that would eventually lead him to transportation circle deep within Everfree forest. he didn't mean to snap like that at the useless pony,but she had managed to annoy him enough to gain verbal assault,even if it was light. it would be only a 2 days from now when "the longest day of the thousand years" would happen,meaning he would have to be ready for arrival of Nightmare Moon.

"hmm...maybe i wait her in their old castle. she's most likely going to go there first,so it might be great place to wait for her and get access to her powers" he muttered to himself as he passed the familiar hut,ignoring the zebra looking through the window at him in curious gaze. "after that...well,i just have to wait for opportunity to infiltrate the Canterlot palace and locate the Crystal,though i suspect it might take long time before that happens" he said to himself as he arrived at the transportation circle,making sure no one had followed him before whispering a spell that activated it,using the small steps to go middle of it as he was transported in flash of light.

as he materialized on the small cave,he noticed 4 guards pointing their spears at him,only to lower then once they realized it was their master returning. they bowed their heads as he took the steps down from raised platform and walked past them,ignoring them as he walked with bag filled with food in his left hand,making the dragons raise their heads towards him as he passed them. out of 60 ponies he had enslaved,only 40 were alive as the rest 20 were fed to his pets,while others were enslaved to his will and guarding the Citadel.

he chuckled slightly as he gave the mare in of the kitchen the ingredients for the soup,who nodded in silent understanding as she began to start making her master's dinner. the dragons went for a hunt once in a while,bringing few animals with them so their master could have some meat,while they fed themselves when hunting. he was aware that dragons could eat almost anything,but they had gained taste for flesh so once in a while they would feed themselves with small animals.

as he walked through the hallways,he noticed that most of the barracks stood empty as the massive armory was gathering dust,while the forge was not in use because there wasn't need to forge anything. as he continued walking,he noticed few ponies dusting the library,where he had gathered everything related to humans and blood magic they wielded,gained from massive library under Eden that had somehow managed to avoid destruction,but had lacked any use since humans had all died.

as he entered the throne room,he walked past the throne as he entered the hallway behind it,leading to his personal quarters as he walked pas the hallway leading to massive vault that now housed everything his pets stole from other dragons they killed so far.

as he finally arrived at his quarters,he opened the door as he stepped in,closing the door behind him as he took off his cloak and set it on the mannequin before walking to the couch,sitting as he picked the book he had been reading earlier and continued where he left off,using his right hand to levitate a wineglass and bottle of wine from nearby shelf.

as he continued to read,he sipped his drink once in a while as hours passed,reading through an old story of knight who had lost his wife to plague,which was spread by an ignorant king. the knight decided to teach this king a lesson by making a deal with Archdemon himself for power and army to destroy everything that the king hold dear to himself,in exchange to allowing Archdemon walk in the land of the living in his body.

the story was of course fiction,but it was good inspiration from real events in human history where something similar happened,as his ancestor had himself taken control of the demons of Tartarus to make sure his power on the throne. of course,this happened long before Celestia's and Luna's parents sealed the demons back within Tartarus. it was a shame that this prison would not hold forever,since once he would get his hands on the Crystal of Black Ocean,no one would be able to stand against him as he would watch the world burn.

he just wondered what would be the cost of this agreement,since there was no info about what agreement his ancestor made with them,though the demons had equal rights within human society and would have when both races returned to land of the living once more...

- meanwhile on Canterlot -

Twilight let out a sigh as she stepped on the chariot,which began to move as 2 pegasus from royal guard started pulling it through the skies,flying as the Canterlot was behind them as this years Summer Sun Celebration location 'Ponyville' stood within distance,coming closer as spike kept reading the princess Celestia's letter out loud.

as they left the royal palace,they failed to see familiar figure looking towards them from her balcony,raven sitting on the railing as it croaked once more. Celestia shook her head as she gave few treats to the bird before walking inside,leaving the balcony door open as the raven flew inside and sat in front of her workplace,looking at her as she chuckled a little and started reading reports and letters.

she however was bothered a little,since apparently Twilight had found the clues of her sister's return,even if she had herself said it to be rubbish (not with direct words). she had sensed the familiar power within her student,meaning she would be the holder of element of magic,though she did not know where the rest were. hopely her student would find them and unite with them to use the elements of harmony in case Nightmare Moon managed to return to her full power.

she was distracted from her dark thoughts when the raven croaked once again,making her smile at her company as she put her thoughts aside and continued her work. it would be worry of the future when the time came,so she continued working and would face the problem when it would come. she just hoped that she was right about Twilight being the one to defeat her sister,since she couldn't do it again,both emotional scars and the loss of ability to use the elements standing in her way.

- few hours later -

Twilight let out a sigh as she listened Pinkie pie talk about everything she had planned for the night. she had just arrived with spike home,only to be surprised by the party the pink pony had planned to her because she was 'new in ponyville' ,which made her feel awkward. as she continued to listen,something caught her interest "wait,could you repeat that?" she asked as she turned towards the pink pony,who looked at her,clearly excited "i said that it was a shame that Samael didn't want to party,but when you came i almost forgot it" she said in dismissing way.

"who's Samael? because that's weird name for a pony" Twilight asked,confused at the weird name of somebody had [Au note: haters are gonna flame my ass for this,but i'm not going to use 'anypony' or 'somepony' words at all,i'll use 'anybody' and 'someone']. "oh,he's not a pony,his a human" Pinkie Pie explained as twilight got even more confused "what's a human? i never heard of them before" she asked in confused just as Rarity came next to her.

"a human is tall and very intelligent creature with small mane in top of its head and doesn't have fur anywhere else on its body,except little under its mouth,though I'm not sure since it wears a clothing that covers its whole body. it stands on 2 legs or hooves,its difficult to tell because they are hidden beneath some hind of footwear that covers it's legs completely. it has almost white skin and sharp face,nothing like us ponies have. it also wears dark clothing and cloak,so it's difficult to see what's beneath. it also has claw-like hands,though they aren't sharp to cause damage" Rarity explained as others looked at her in shock of her knowledge "what? he visited my shop few times to fix his tunic,first one being his cloak. i got good look what was beneath the cloak when i fixed it" she said as Twilight looked at her in interest and curiosity "where can i meet him? i want to learn about his species more" she questioned in curious tone.

Applejack shook her head before answering Twilight's question "he lives in Everfree forest,though none of us know exactly where,visiting town once month to buy more supplies and food for himself. he has been here almost 11 years and no one has bothered to ask about him,since he mostly keeps to himself" she said as Twilight frowned a little "alright,so when does he come to town again? i want to meet him" she questioned as others continued to party,question making Rainbow dash laugh out loud "he was in town few hours ago,so you missed him by 2 hours when you arrived" she laughed as Twilight's face turned to shocked expression.

"does he at least come back to town for Summer Sun Celebration?" she questioned in nervous tone,impatient of meeting this new creature as she didn't wish to wait for a month before he came back for more supplies "i doubt it,he hasn't been part of any celebration or activity before" Applejack said as Twilight let out a sigh,sad that she had lost such an opportunity by bad timing "hey don't be sad,this is your welcoming party. besides,it really depends on the writer if Samael comes tomorrow" Pinkie Pie said in excited tone "what?" Twilight asked in confused tone,only to be ignored as Pinkie started to have fun with other townfolk

"ignore that last comment,it's just Pinkie Pie's usual thing,talking sometimes about some writers that make 'story' go by their will. i think she might have a few screws loosened in her head" Rainbow Dash said as she and others of future mane 6 started partying while Twilight was left standing there,confused of what just had happened.

- next morning -

Twilight raised herself from her bed,tired because of others partying so late last night,Spike still sleeping in his basket as the morning sun rose in the horizon,dark of the night vanishing as the sun started slowly it's climb to the sky,by shear will and magic of Princess Celestia. Twilight stretched her hooves a little as she started to make herself ready for a day,Spike slowly starting to wake up as he yawned,rubbing his stomach as he walked down the stairs to kitchen to start his new routine.

at the same time in Canterlot,Celestia looked at the horizon as the sun rose and the stars faded away,blue sky taking over as the moon was completely down the opposite horizon. a small frown was on her face as she walked out of the balcony and entered her quarters,making sure she looked good before heading for the throne room for the usual routine of the day before she would have to leave for Ponyville.

she let out a sigh as she walked down the hallways,walking closer to her destination as her thoughts were troubled "_tonight,she returns from her banishment. tonight she will come for revenge,making me fight against her without the elements of harmony at my side. i might have to..."_ Celestia ended her line of thought there,not daring to think about the options she would have when she faced her sister again.

while Celestia was bothered by her dark thoughts,in elsewhere of Equestria (not that far from Ponyville,may i remind you) a familiar figure smiled as he as he finished eating his breakfast,dismissing the servant as she took the plate away and left the room,leaving him alone with his thoughts as he thought what would happen soon "today,i will gain some of Nightmare Moon's power for myself,taking one step closer to my revenge. nothing shall stand in my way as i burn Canterlot and enslave rest of Equestria to my will,and soon after that the rest of this world " he said to himself as his eyes glowed in crimson color,his magic pulsing within his veins as twisted joy willed his mind "and i will make Celestia suffer for Centuries to come for what she did to my race" he said as he raised himself from his seat and walked out of his quarters,heading towards his armory as thoughts of how to torture Celestia crossed his mind,each though more cruel than the last as he started to laugh to himself,guards ignoring him as they stood like stone,their faces and minds blank as they did what their master had ordered them to do.

as he entered the armory,he walked straight to armor stand as he started to put his armor on,the metal almost pulsing as it reacted to his magic pulsing freely in his veins,twisted and dark just as it's user was. as he finished putting his armor on,he put on his cape as he looked at himself from nearby mirror,smile coming to his face as only thing that he could see of his face was his eyes glowing crimson in twisted enjoyment.

as he finished checking himself,he took his sword from its place on the wall as he put it on his belt,keeping it free of sheath as it was custom-made to kill,meaning using sheath would be too wasteful to make as it looked better hanging on his side,the edges sharp as tip of pin. after he finished putting it there,he took one of his knifes as he put it on other side of his belt,before turning away from weapon rack and headed for the door,walking out as he shut the door behind him,leaving the armory.

as he continued to walk down the hallway,in ponyville Twilight finished cleaning rest of the party remains from the library as spike crossed the task as done in small clipboard he had in hard "alright,now it's time to make last check of Ponyville before everything's ready for tonight's show" he said as he chuckled slightly at how frustrated Twilight was after all the cleaning.

"alright,let's get this done with" Twilight said as she walked to the door,baby dragon following her as they started to go around Ponyville,checking everything and making some late adjustments before she was satisfied with everything. the tour took almost 4 hours,meaning that the sun was high on the sky as it was 3:30 PM (or 15:30 if you use 24-hour clocks like me),leaving her with plenty of time to worry about tonight as she began to wonder if she was right.

meanwhile in Everfree forest,familiar figure appeared in flash of light in middle of stone circle,standing there in full armor as his eyes glowed red,sword on his side as he took the steps down from transportation circle and looked around,wondering which direction was the way for old castle of 2 princesses. after deciding to just go somewhere,he started walking in random direction (not towards the town) as he looked around for any signs of old castle ruins.

of course,it was only several hours later (and plenty of contacts with natives of the forest,whose blood covered his blade quite nicely as he burned any timberwolf in his way and slaughtered other animals without mercy),when the sun was slowly going down the horizon that he located the ruins of old castle,walking through the old bridge as he looked around.

the castle was in poor shape,but it would be several hours before the night came,so he decided to look around,soon noticing the numerous trap doors and old equipment left behind. the library of the place was in very good shape,though small spiders were running all over the place as he used his magic to move them from his way. it was quite interesting however to discover that not only did the castle hold throne room for 2 people,but also 2 more private ones that held only 1 throne,one for Princess Celestia and other for Princess Luna 'aka' Nightmare moon.

it was quite quite boring after a while however,so when he looked at the room that housed Elements of Harmony,he didn't find them interesting since they held very little power,only awakening when the pony (or at he though it would be pony) with same energy would reawaken them. he examined them a bit,but soon left the room as they held no real interest to him,walking through the castle randomly.

as he looked at the sky,he estimated it would be about 5 hours before the Nightmare Moon would return,giving him plenty of time as he walked to the private throne room of said person,sitting on the throne as he materialized a book on his hand,opening it as glass of wine materialized in his other hand,with small wine bottle levitating in the air,crimson aura surrounding it as he continued to read the book he had read yesterday,setting his helmet down on his lap as he sipped his drink.

the hours passed quite fast,as it was almost midnight when he finished reading the book,sending it back to his Citadel with his magic as he just sat there and sipped his wine once again,filling it back full as he started humming an old war song to pass the time and set his helmet back on his head. it was half an hour later when dark and tall pony (almost like horse) walked in,her mane looking wild as she wore armor. she stopped after taking few steps into the room,her eyes going wide by surprise to see someone in these old ruins,before narrowing in anger.

"how dare you sit on my throne. do you not know who i am?" she asked in angry voice as her horn glowed slightly in threatening way,only to be ignored by creature sitting on her throne "i know who you are. you are Princess Luna,currently known by the name Nightmare Moon after you tried to bring eternal night to this side of the world,only to fail because of your sister who imprisoned you on the moon for last millenium. want some wine?" he explained in bored tone,before motioning towards the wine bottle in questioning tone as he asked the question.

Nightmare Moon was looking at the creature in shocked expression. not only had he dismissed her name like common name but also insulted her. her face turned to anger as she took few steps forward,her horn glowing strongly "you will learn to respect your superiors,fool" she said in anger as she finished her spell,shooting her blast towards the creature sitting on her throne.

Rei-Skalen rolled his eyes as he send the wine glass and bottle away,raising to standing position as he brought his hand in front of himself,his magic pulsing strongly as it formed a shield in front of him,blocking the spell Nightmare Moon cast. as the blast was deflected,he lowered the shield to see surprised face of Nightmare Moon as he took a step forward,gathering his power in his hand as his eyes glowed crimson in color as his magic pulsed strongly and without resistance around him,making the mare in front of his take a step back.

"who are you?" she asked in weaker tone,her eyes showing her fear as she was both impressed and (she admitted to herself) terrified of how easily the creature in front of her blocked her attack. the creature let out a dark laugh,his voice sounding demonic as his eyes glowed in twisted enjoyment "I am Rei-Skalen Shademin,emperor of humanity and master of Blood magic" he said in strong tone as the mare looked at him with fearful eyes,knowing that the creature in front of her would (if they had battle between themselves) eventually win it,even if she had all of her powers...

- 2 hours later -

Nightmare Moon stood in front of her throne,thinking about her encounter with the human. she had felt his power almost pulsing out of him,making her terrified as she realized that even if she had been in her full power,she wouldn't have stood a change against it. the creature had offered her once again a glass of wine,which she had accepted as she had asked of his reason being in the ruined castle. the creature had only answered "to my personal gain" before leaving the throne room and disappearing,allowing her to focus on the pests that were coming closer to the castle.

she shook her head as she focused her mind,her horn glowing once more as the Elements of Harmony materialized in front of her. to her surprise however,that pesky unicorn came through her spell,falling on the floor.

Rei-Skalen watched as the mare in front of him levitated the rocks around herself,boasting of her power as she shattered them. it was quite interesting to know that she (or others) couldn't sense him as he used his magic to shield himself from their eyes,watching the scene in front of him. as the other 5 ponies entered the room,shards of the broken stones started levitating around them,forming a necklace around 5 newcomers while a tiara in purple one's head.

it was quite fun to watch as they used the elements against the Nightmare Moon,taking her down easily as she was covered in flash of light,making him shield his eyes. as soon as he could focus his vision,he saw a young mare laying on the ground,shattered pieces of her helmet on the ground as the nightmare was banished from her body,turning her back to her former self as Princess Luna. the sun started rising as he looked at the 6 mares enjoy their victory.

he took a step towards the pieces of the helmet before he froze on the spot as Celestia herself walked into small throne room,moving towards Luna who looked at her fearfully. he swallowed as he took few steps away from them,listening to them talk as he slowly and carefully backed against the opposite wall,making sure they didn't notice him.

as he noticed Celestia take Luna on her embrace,he let out a sigh of relieve as he moved his hand a little,watching as the pieces of helmet moved slowly together,gathering in one pile. his blood froze cold as Celestia turned her eyes to the pieces of the mask,narrowing her eyes as she looked at his direction,frown on her face as she ended the hug with her younger sister and stepped towards him,most likely to be between himself and her sister.

"Reveal yourself,whoever you are" she said in commanding tone,her eyes narrowing as her horn glowed slightly with magic,making other ponies in the room look confused at her.

he let out a sigh as he took a step forward,invisibility falling off as he became visible once more,the shattered parts of Nightmare Moon's helmet levitating in front of him as it formed itself once more,fusing the parts together to form the helmet as it landed on his hand. "Hello Celestia. it's been a long time" he said as his eyes glowed,his voice sounding demonic as her eyes widened in surprise "Rei-Skalen?" she asked in shocked voice "you died years ago" she said as she watched him.

he narrowed his eyes as the mane six moved towards the princesses,most likely hoping to shield her from him "how have you been? it's been 7 centuries since we last met,remember? you should,after all" he said as he took threatening step towards her,making her horn glow brighter as her eyes narrowed in anger "you destroyed my race that day and left me for dead" he said in bitter voice.

"what are you doing here?" she asked in serious tone as the main six came to stand next to her,their elements ready to use if needed "oh,not much,simply taking a trophy and a sample of your sister's power" he said as the dark mist came from the wall behind him,entering the helmet as it pulsed in dark magic,making Celestia glare at him angrily as Luna took a step back fearfully,realizing that the power that had entered her old helmet was remains of Nightmare and it's power when it controlled her.

"whatever you have planned,your plans will fail" Celestia said in serious tone as the remains of the nightmare that had turned her sister into monster now resided within the helmet of Nightmare Moon,both the power her student banished and the power she herself banished from Luna years ago when she imprisoned her in Moon. she could see his eyes glow in twisted enjoyment as he watched her.

"well,that remains to be seen" Rei-Skalen said,before making dismissed motion with him hand,making the helmet disappeared from sight,transported to unknown place with flash of red light "where did you send it?" she asked in angry tone as she took a step towards him,only to hear him laugh "now that would be telling. however,i have better things to do,so i leave you alone" he said just as Celestia released her spell on him,only for it to hit the wall behind him as he turned to smoke and disappeared from the view...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: keep reviewing and i write faster. also,please comment because it gives me inspiration to write. and yes,Pinkie Pie will continue to break fourth wall,she already does it in the show...


	5. the fun begins

Au note: yeah,thanks for your silence. i can see quite a lot people reading this fic,but very little reviews,most from 'quests' that happen to be same person. if you would review more,i would like that if they didn't all come from same person under the name 'guest'.

thank you for your support and enjoy this chapter

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 4 : the fun begins

"well,that was easy"

Rei-Skalen smiled as he walked through the forest,sun slowly raising in the horizon as he followed the narrow pathway towards the transportation circle,amused of Celestia's reaction even if his early reveal changed some details in his plans. nothing major,so he didn't have to worry about it since he expected Luna to tell her anyway that he was alive.

however he didn't expect few of the ponies from the town just on edge of the forest to be there,which could cause problems should Celestia learn about his routine of buying supplies and no doubt try to have her arrested. he would have to create double image of himself and 'Samael' being 2 different humans,both being unaware that other existed (for the appearance) even though it would take long time to do so.

well,at least he still had managed to gain a powerful source of Nightmare Moon's magic,even if there was a lot within the castle when he left. he would have to return there later,but now it wasn't needed at all. as he arrived at the Transportation circle,he was thinking every possibility and change his plans would need as he stepped in middle of it,not bothered at all when he was transported in flash on light,stepping down the steps as he walked through the cave,reaching the cavern quite fast as his pets were playing with themselves.

as he entered the Citadel,young mare came to him "welcome back master. do you wish to eat something or do you require something else?" she asked as she smiled,collar around her neck making him smile a little as it was the same as the young messenger had so many years ago. the mare in front of him was one of the foals that had been brainwashed,but wasn't mindlessly enslaved to his will. "yes,i do need your services right now. bring my food to my quarters and have 15 guards come with you. i have mission to all of you" he said with smile as the mare bowed her head and went down the hallway,first to where guards resided and after that would go to kitchens.

he hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway,heading to his quarters as he walked slowly,his right hand against the smooth stone wall as the runes lightened up in response to his magic. the old memories came to his mind,painful as he remembered himself as a child doing a same thing,walking through royal palace as he kept his hand against the smooth wall,watching the pictures and artful interior. his face turned sad as he felt the pain tug his heart,willing to give anything to return to that life once more.

his anger came quickly however as his eyes narrowed,his face blank as he angrily turned his hand into fist,taking his right hand away from the wall as his magic pulsed strongly through his veins,fueled by his emotions. the days of past had been shattered by that whore of a pony,who looked at herself superior to his race. he would show her just why humanity was feared by demons of Tartarus itself,as he would make that whore pay for her crimes.

as he walked through the throne room,he ignored the guards as he walked down the hallway that lead to his quarters,arriving there as he began to search through the books for the designs he was looking for,his anger slowly fading as the ideas of horribly tortures filled his mind. maybe after enslaving Equestria he would start torturing Celestia by forcing her to watch what he did to her sister. while he held to personal hatred against Luna,she was Celestia's sister and would stand by her side,even after she learned what her older sister did while she was imprisoned in the moon for last millennium.

as he found the small notebook he was looking for,he flipped through the pages as he checked the designs,making sure they were clear as he took a quill and started to make the last designs complete,making sure there would be no mistakes as he slowly worked. as he continued to work,he barely noticed when the mare from earlier came to his quarters few hours later,giving him the food he had requested as the guards stood behind her in attention.

as he put the quill down,he turned his head towards them "in 3 days,you will be going to Canterlot. your mission is to transport 1000 gold bars to goldsmith and keep it secure both when transported and when the smiths work to make the designs i requested. once the designs are finished,you are to take them to Unicorn guild,where they will be enchanted by specific spells detailed in this book,which also holds the designs" he said as he motioned the book he was working on "when all of those are done,you will assemble them to one machinery and transport it back here. however,when you assemble it,you have to make sure no one sees what it is,nor can it be seen when transported back here. do you understand?" he questioned the guards,who nodded in unison "alright. one of you will transport the payment for goldsmiths and Unicorn guild,while miss Moonshine will transport the book and will make the travel preparations when you go to Canterlot" he said as other nodded and left the room,while Moonshine remained.

"is there anything else you need my lord?" she questioned as she was interested about the outside world and this 'Canterlot' her master spoke. her memories held only her time in the Citadel,training while others worked building it for their master. she had heard about it from other ponies when she asked,but they talked about it in negative light,most likely because her master hated someone named 'Celestia'.

Rei-Skalen didn't look at her as he started eating his food "no,that is all. i will give you the notebook tomorrow,so i want you and others to rest well before you leave for Canterlot" he said as cut the piece of fried chicken leg with sharp knife,taking it on fork as he ate it. while she didn't say anything,he was aware that she (and other ponies he had allowed free will) hated his habit of eating meat,even if he did it more finer way than the dragons outside the Citadel who went hunting through the hole in Cavern roof. almost never the sun shined through it,but almost every night the white moonlight came through as the dragons slept,their armors glowing in red color as it shined nicely against their black scales.

Moonshine took her leave as she left her master alone,she closed the door behind as she exited his private quarters and walked down the hallway,looking at the symbols on the walls. she had asked once about them,but wasn't sure what they were for since she wasn't unicorn and didn't have the knowledge to understand them. she was however aware that they responded to their creator's magic quite strongly when he walked past them.

she had never left the Citadel before,even though others had taught her about the outside world. their master had no need to sent them out before,so it must be extremely important task,since the amount of gold was no small one. as she though about possibilities of the task,she hummed to herself as she walked past few guards,all of them ignoring her as she entered the servants quarters and began to ready for her task,even if it was 3 days away.

- meanwhile in ponyville -

"but princess Celestia,why did you -" "i will tell you later when the time comes,right now i will stay silent about it" Celestia interrupted Twilight,who was standing in front of her with others of mane 6 standing behind her,looking confused as she let out a sigh. she had sent Luna to Canterlot few hours ago,promising to tell her everything that had happened while she was away. twilight and others however had questioned her about Rei-Skalen,which she had refused to answer.

"i'll be returning to Canterlot,i am still needed there and my royal duties await" She said as she turned towards the chariot,ignoring twilight's questions as her guards began the trip home. Celestia let her mind wander as she remembered the event quite clearly,seeing the mistake of her past standing in front of her,holding Luna's old helmet as his eyes glowed in hatred. she had tried to capture him,but he had fled before she had managed to do so.

"_after 700 years,you now show yourself. i fear the dark times are ahead when you come for your revenge_" Celestia though to herself as her face turned sad,her regret making her chest feel heavy as she though the events of last few hours. she had gained her sister back after so many years,only to gain an enemy as the human of her past (who she had though to be dead) returned as he stole the remnants of Nightmare Moon's powers.

she had searched the castle and the surrounding areas for any sign of him,only to fail as he had disappeared completely. it was clear that he was bitter after so many years,most likely looking for revenge for deeds she regretted last 700 years,the same events that haunted her dreams once in a while,giving her nightmares around the date that marked the end of humanity.

her eyes narrowed as the chariot landed on the courtyard of the palace,guards bowing to her as she walked out of it and headed towards the doors,which opened as the servants bowed as well,moving out of her way as she walked through the hallways,heading toward's the throne room where Luna would be waiting.

"_i must prepare for whatever Rei-Skalen has in mind for revenge,if i can't persuade him to give it up for better of humanity_" she though as she walked past the servants and guards,ignoring them as they stepped out of her way because of the frown on her face. Shining armor looked at her in nervously as he stood in front of the throne room,saluting her "Princess Luna is waiting in the throne room,your majesty" he said nervously as she nodded,walking through the doors,closing them behind her as she and Luna were only ones in the room.

Luna turned towards her,still looking younger than she was,even though she had shifted to look more older,not a size of normal pony anymore but still not same size as she was "sister..." Luna said in nervous tone "it's alright Luna. everything has changed in last 1000 years you have been away" Celestia said in calming voice as her face turned back into less hostile look,small smile on her face as she started to tell her sister about everything that had changed and happened after her banishment to the moon.

- 3 days later -

the city of Canterlot was quite busy,nobles and commoners talking about the return of Princess Luna,who had taken her place next to her sister. the ponies were fearful of her,since she had been Nightmare Moon. the nobles were not easily willing to deal with Princess of the night,while commoners avoided her completely when they visited the palace,wanting nothing to do with her. as the people were busy because of the new princess,the rumors spread fast,some dark as the people were unsure about her.

it was no wonder when ponies looked fearfully at the group of ponies that arrived in Canterlot few days after Luna's return,one of them hidden beneath a cloak while others were fearing dark armor. the group moved through the city as the guards watched them in concern when they saw them,looking the dark armored figures closely as they group escorted the large amount of gold to goldsmith,looking at the citizens in case of anyone tried anything.

as the days went by,it became clear to other guards of the city that the hooded figure was mare,serving some unknown figure as the goldsmiths worked on extremely hard constructions,reporting that the parts and designs made no sense,other than it formed a sphere when put together.

Shining armor had sent squad of royal guards to question the group,only to return empty-handed as they refused to answer their questions,only saying that their arrival was coincidence with return of night princess. the guards watched them closely as the weeks went by,capturing anyone that tried to steal whatever they were building.

as the report reached Celestia,she didn't look at it too much as she focused her efforts on her sister,helping her to adjust to new era. she had however ordered the guards to make sure that the mystery group didn't try anything,which the royal guards were making sure of already.

as the construction was completed,the group moved towards the Unicorn guild,the guards tried to question them once more,only to receive no answers. the guild reported the odd choice of spells that were placed on the parts,all of them permanent ones for some reason. it was then when the group put the construction together and moved to train station that they were stopped by royal guards,who refused to let them leave unless they told what the construction was and who they served.

the mare introduced herself as Moonshine,revealing herself as normal unicorn as she explained that the construction was for herself,though she refused to tell what it was for. after Celestia had given them permission to leave,she had send few guards to follow them in case they did anything stupid. those guards however disappeared as the group left in nearby town called Ponyville,disappearing completely without anyone noticing,with no sign of construction...

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: and as you have already figured it out,i will be using Rei-Skalen in my future fics of mlp (if i make more after this is complete) so feel free to give some ideas for future fics and chapters. right now i am mentally exhausted so i am not writing long chapters for a while.


	6. it is not your business,pest

Au note: yeah,no motivation to write and i still continue...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 5 : it is not your business,pest

"it is time,now begone"

Moonshine could feel shivers on her back as her master waved his hand in dismissing motion,making the guards bow as the group turned around and went through the front doors of Citadel,first time of her life leaving the Citadel as they moved past the dragons,who were watching them closely as they entered the small cave outside of cavern,walking to the transportation circle as they used the steps,all of them forming a circle around the huge bile of gold bars in middle of the group as the 4 unicorns moved it.

they were transported in a flash of light,appearing in middle of forest as they looked around,stepping out of the circle as Moonshine turned towards one of the guards "where now?" she questioned,only to receive a nod in direction of the pathway that would lead to Ponyville. she thanked him as she began to move,guards watching for any signs of danger while the unicorns moved the gold.

now,normally it would take only 1 or 2 unicorns to move the amount of gold in question,but Rei-Skalen had decided not to take any risk of wearing the unicorns out,so he had sent 4 to ease the transportation of gold. as the group moved through the forest,few animals of the Everfree forest crossed their path,all of them quite harmless to them. as they moved through the shady forest,Moonshine turned her attention to guard next to her,looking at her armor.

yes, 'her' ,since it would be quite racist and offensive if only males were in the guards,so the mares and stallions stood equal hold in eyes of their master. the guard was wearing a completely black armor,covering her almost completely,only her face was partially visible under the metal as the symbol of a eye was painted on crimson color on both sides,making it a little terrifying to look as the guards wore heavy armor,even though they made it look like it was just as heavy as paper.

as they moved past a familiar hut next to the pathway,Moonshine took notice of zebra picking up herbs,who was looking at them in curious look on her face. Moonshine turned her attention back front as the zebra returned to her business,even though she was curious of these new visitors of Ponyville.

as they arrived at the edge of forest,they stopped as the guard in front turned towards them "alright,transport us to train station as fast as you can" he said as the unicorns of group nodded,lowering the gold bars as they horns glowed,surrounding them in flash of light as they reappeared close to ticket booth of train station.

the few ponies on the station snapped their heads towards their direction,looking shocked at the group as Moonshine walked to ticket booth,with surprised stallion looking at her with his mouth hanging open "hello sir,we need a private train car to transport our cargo to Canterlot" she said as the stallion snapped his mouth closed "and we would like if there wasn't any other passengers who might get tempted to try steal our cargo" she added as the stallion nodded and began to make the arrangements,talking to his co-workers so that the extra train car was ready when the train arrived.

as the group was guided to the train car,the gold was moved inside as the guards took their positions,keeping an eye out for anyone stupid enough to do anything (not that their master expects it,since the ponies had turned in last few centuries more peaceful,unaware of darkness that is just around the corner). Moonshine motioned the guard with money forward,taking a small amount of gold and paying for the use of train car,before going inside the train car as well when the train arrived at the station.

the employees of train station quickly connected the armored train car (yes,armored because of nature of cargo) to the end of train,signalling the train driver that everything was ready,receiving a nod from the driver as the train slowly started moving from the station,it's destination Canterlot.

- 2 hours later -

The employees of Canterlot train station were little surprised when the train arrived few min out of schedule,but ignored it when they noticed the armored train car. as the doors opened,the guards of station looked quite surprised when the group of armored pegasus and unicorns moved out,keeping a cargo of gold bars in middle of the group as hooded mare lead them out of station. the guards send message to captain of the guard,while making sure that other guards kept their eyes on the mystery group.

as the group moved through the city,Moonshine looked at the buildings and her surroundings in amazement,having never seen something like this. the nobles and commoners looked at them in curious looks,whispering to each other something about Princess Luna,though she ignored it as she looked around for goldsmith.

after a few minutes of looking,she let out a sigh as she walked to nearby guard,who was looking at her in suspicious look "excuse me sir,can you tell me where the Goldsmith is?" she asked in sweet tone,making the guard smile a little as he pointed down the street "walk down the street until you arrive at the museum,then turn to left and walk past the restaurants and it should be there" he said as the mare in front of him smiled at him "thank you sir" she said with a nod,before moving back to group and started guiding them to the Goldsmith

- meanwhile in Shining Armor's office -

Shining Armor let out a sigh as he looked at the papers in front of him. the reports of petty theft and blackmailing was only thing these days he had to deal with,since there wasn't anything interesting in the capital of Equestria. it wasn't that he didn't want to be a guard,he had wanted to be one since being a foal,but as captain of the guard,he had to deal with boring paperwork that made him dislike his position sometimes. only thing he had to do was to keep nobles and commoners from each other's throats,since blackmail,thievery and assassinations were quite popular in noble's rank,even if there was sometimes no proof of who did it.

he was luckily saved from tearing the papers in front of him by a guard as he entered his office "what is it?" he asked in bored tone,expecting a report of another fight between nobles "there is a group of armed soldiers heading towards the goldsmith,wearing full black body armor and guarding large amount of gold bars as 4 unicorns are transporting them" he said as Shining Armor snapped his head towards him,papers in his desk completely forgotten "there is also a cloaked mare leading the group,with one of them obviously transporting a large sum of bits" the guard continued as Shining Armor started to look for any notices of the group's arrival in his pile of papers.

he frowned a little when he noticed there wasn't any notification that group would be arriving to the city "tell the guards to keep a close eye on the group,and make sure that no one is stupid enough to try stealing their cargo. i suspect that they might do something harsh for any thieves..." he said as the guard saluted and walked out of the office,closing the door behind him.

he let out a sigh as the door closed,rubbing his head with his hoof as he leaned against the table. apparently the group didn't ask for protection of the guards like nobles and rich ponies did,meaning that either the employer of the group didn't trust the guards of the city,or the armored soldiers are experienced mercenaries who are more than enough skilled to take on anything they can throw at them.

he shook his head as he returned to his paperwork,his mind distracted by this mystery group. he would have to later talk to them personally so he could know what they were doing...

- with Moonshine and her group -

"here we are" Moonshine said as they arrived at their destination,stopping in front of the Goldsmith's door "wait here" she ordered as the group stopped,watching their surroundings as she opened the door and stepped through,looking around the room. the room was simple,merchandise in glass display cases,showing artful and high quality work. as she walked to counter,she ringed the small bell on it,waiting for the shopkeeper to come.

it was barely a minute before the older mare came from backroom,earth pony by the looks of it, smiling as she walked to the counter "how can i help you,miss?" she asked "i have my guards waiting outside with large amount of gold,which i need to be shaped in certain designs" Moonshine answered as she brought the notebook from her saddlebag and lowered it in the counter,allowing the shopkeeper to look through some of them,her eyes going wide with high quality designs.

after a moment,she lowered the notebook back to counter "alright,i can have a team work on the designs. it'll take about 3 weeks to finish the designs,give or take few days" she answered as Moonshine nodded "where does my guards drop the gold?" she asked in curious tone.

the mare behind counter gave her instructions to the back where her employers would take it and start working on the designs. Moonshine requested that they would allow her guards to keep an eye on any thieves, which the the shopkeeper allowed because of lagging security.

after their chat, Moonshine walked out of the Goldsmith store, instructing the guards to back of the building, where the employers looked at surprise at them, before moving the gold inside as the guards took their positions, keeping an eye on everything while the smiths copied the designs from the notebook, each taking few to their workplace (all taking different designs so no one made accidently 2 of same parts)

as Moonshine took her position of supervising the work, one of the smiths came to her, with young stallion behind him "excuse me miss" the smith said as he came to stop in few steps away from her. she turned her head towards him (he had brown fur and a cutie mark of anvil, with black mane and tail) "yes?" she asked as she looked at him.

"well, I know from the designs that the work is high quality one, so the order will take 3 weeks to complete. however, since my student here" he motioned the stallion behind him forward, who moved nervously to stand next to his teacher "is lacking an experience in high quality works, i would like to have your permission to teach him by using one of the designs you provided" he said as he stood there, waiting for her answer.

before she could answer however, she could feel her necklace pulsing slightly as her master took over her body, with her watching through her own eyes as her master spoke through her "yes, I will allow you to use one of the designs to teach your student how to make high quality work" she could hear herself say, which made the stallion next to his teacher less nervous "however, it must be one of the outer parts, and I want you to remake it after you have taught him how to make high quality. the order is too important to have...amateur mistakes" she could hear her master speak through her in cold tone, her voice making the younger stallion more nervous than he was before.

the older stallion looked also little nervous, before taking calm expression "thank you. I will make sure it is highest quality we can make after my student is done with it" he said as he and his student turned around, walking back to his work station. as they left,Moonshine could feel that she was control of her body again "_master?_" she thought in questioning tone,only to hear chuckle as the voice of her master answered "**_of course my dear,i can't leave my servants alone to deal with foolish servants of Celestia_**" the voice of her master echoed in her mind,making her shiver slightly as she turned to supervise the ponies work...

- 2 weeks later -

Moonshine let out a tired sigh as the group of royal guards stood before her "how can i help you?" she asked in tired tone. she had barely woken up 10 mins ago and already the guards were getting on her nerves "we're here to question your stay within the city. there has been rumors that-" the guard was interrupted as Moonshine spoke "i'm aware of those rumors already,and like i said to last group of guards that you sent, it's coincidence that Princess Luna returned few days before our arrival" she said in angry tone

"now,if you don't mind,i would like if you didn't bother us anymore. i'm not going to answer your questions and i will not tell you anything because we have done nothing wrong" she said as she walked past them,walking towards the Goldsmith's shop as the guards left,most likely to report to their pet master "_**now now dear,you wouldn't want Celestia or the captain of the guard to hear you say that**_" her master commented in her mind in amused tone,which made her smile a little as her bad mood went away instantly.

as she continued walking,she noticed some of the ponies (both commoners and noble) looking at her as some of them whispered rumors to each other. she had learned about them from one of the smiths,who told her that there were rumors of her group either being members of Nightmare Moon's cult,ponies hired to kill Princess Celestia or the group of soldiers that would be joining night guard soon to act as enforcers. her master had laughed when he heard about it. it was funny to her as well,since the rumors were ridiculous.

she shook her head a little,banishing those thoughts as she arrived at the Goldsmith's shop,opening the door as she entered. the shopkeeper nodded to her as she passed her,continuing her talk with customer while Moonshine went to backroom,where the smiths were working on. as she walked in,she noticed the pile of parts already done being loaded into a wooden box,which was little bigger than the gold bar pile they had transported here. the box should have enough room for all the parts,so she wasn't worried about it (it would be enough bug to contain the whole sphere when it was done and assembled).

as she looked around,she noticed the young student looking at her once in a while from corner of her eye. it was cute,since the young stallion had a crush on her,even though he was barely 18 years old,while she was 24 already and fully in service of her master. their master had made it clear that they could not take a mate from those who were outside of his service,so ponies who served their master usually mated with guards or other servants. it was quite fun when she had her first time with big,strong stallion who made her feel so good for several hours...

Moonshine snapped herself back to reality,hoping that she wasn't blushing as she continued to supervise the remaining production of parts. some of the smiths had to redo their work few times because of how complex and high quality the parts were,having gotten a little rusty since there wasn't much of the complex work when making something for the nobles.

it was then when he heard someone cough behind her,gaining her attention as she turned around to face the shopkeeper "i must thank you once again for your order. now we can expand both the shop and forge for any future services that either you or ponies of Canterlot need to be done" the mare said as Moonshine nodded to her "it's alright,there's no need to thank me any further" she said as she turned back to supervising the smiths do their work...

- meanwhile in the Citadel -

Rei-Skalen let out a sigh as he lowered the quill on the table,closing his eyes as he could feel a headache forming. he leaned against his chair as he took deep breath,calming his mind as he opened his eyes again and looked at the designs before him. they were extremely complicated and tiresome to work,as it would take hours to complete even small part of it. the designs showed humanoid figure,with empty slot on it's chest (inside it,not outside) as that spot was connected to every part of the huge machine. it would be made from black metal,which would be strengthened by his magic and numerous blood pearls,which now collected dust in his vault (current number : 1750 blood pearls),ready to be used at his will. he however had small problem.

Crystal of Black Ocean would not be powerful enough to power it alone

sure,it was as powerful as elements of harmony combined,but the energy it would take to hold the machine together and serve it's intended purpose required more power than he had originally calculated. he could of course steal the elements of harmony and use them,but he had different plans to them,so their use in it would make his other plans worthless. he would have to find alternative power source to be used with Crystal of Black Ocean,which would prove difficult since there wasn't that many artifacts of great power in this world to begin with.

he could easily go to the old castle of princesses and collect the remains of nightmare moon,but it would take more power than that to fuel his machine of vengeance. Rei-Skalen let out another sigh as he took the mug from the table and drank the cold drink. he would have to keep very close eye on the 6 mares that controlled the elements,since it was quite possibly that they could encounter someone using a powerful source of magic in their travels to prove themselves worth of the elements.

as he set down the mug and picked up the quill again,he started working on the head of the machine,leaving purposely empty space within,shaped to look like very familiar helmet he had collected from the night princess herself...

(00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Au note: give me reviews or i will put this on hold until i get them,just like i already but my 2 other stories ( i lose nothing by putting them on hold,but you may get annoyed and might be willing to review so that you get more chapters)


	7. Lovely

AU Note: thanks to some of you readers, the issue of story has been dealt with. i thank you for your support and helping me to keep this story in this website. the admin who tried to force me to delete it has been removed from admin board and the users who supported him has been banned. this was apparently not the first time they had done this, for the reasons i have not been told.

(000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000)

Chapter 6: Lovely

Celestia let out a sigh as she took out the letter Twilight had sent few hours ago. It had arrived at bad timing, since it was in middle of discussion with nobles about raising taxes that the letter came to existence in front of her. The nobles were not so pleased that they were interrupted by her student's letter, thinking their time was more important than some commoners.

The nobles had gone into bad mood after that, which had caused her no small headache to form when she listened about their complaints. It had taken almost an hour to turn the conversation back to taxing, which had turned into heated discussion because of their already bad mood.

As Celestia opened the letter, she made a mental reminder to tell Twilight when it would be good time to send the letter and when it isn't. She looked at the letter with small surprise when 2 golden tickets came to existence in front of her, reading it quickly before smiling.

She shook her head in amusement as she started writing her answer, adding 4 tickets to the 2 she had sent earlier before sending her answer. Just as it disappeared, Shining Armor opened the door to throne room and walked in.

Celestia raised her eyebrow at that, before putting a motherly smile on her face "Shining Armor, how can I help you with?" she asked as Shining Armor came to stop in front of her throne.

"I am here to report about a mysterious group that entered the city almost 2 weeks ago. They are heavily armed and wearing black armor with red eye symbol on the side. I would have reported earlier but I didn't wish to disturb you when you were busy with nobles and Princess Luna" Shining said as Celestia frowned a little.

"Has this group done anything illegal? And what is their goal in the city?" she questioned as Shining looked at her in serious face "there have been no signs that they have done anything that's against the law. When they arrived, there was a mare leading them to goldsmith, with large amount of gold bars in middle of group being transported by 4 unicorns. I suspect they are mercenaries paid as security detail, since there are signs of them being heavily trained, watching everypony with suspicious" he answered as Celestia started thinking about them.

It was possible that they were simply made sure that the gold was protected, but it could also be that it was a cover for some more illegal activities that they might be doing. She turned her attention back to Shining Armor, who was waiting patiently for her response "keep an eye on the group and try to find out what it is their doing in the city. As long as they don't break any laws, they are free to go around the city, but at first sign of foul intentions, they are to be arrested immediately" Celestia ordered as Shining bowed his head in respect

"I already have guards watching them for the same reasons. I will question them personally before they leave the city" he said as he raised his head again and turned around, walking out of throne room and closing the doors behind him.

- Meanwhile in the city –

Moonshine thanked the shopkeeper and the smiths for their work as the crate where the parts were was closed, sealed with magic as the guards went to their positions and started moving it. As they stepped outside, Moonshine took the lead as she started walking down the street, specific location in mind. She had asked the shopkeeper where the unicorn guild was.

The shopkeeper had given her accurate route for the building she was looking for, because she could see it already, being one of only buildings with a tower in center of it. As she continued leading the group, she noticed the nobles looking at them in suspicious looks, with guards keeping a close eye on them.

She wasn't too worried about them, because there was no reason for them to do anything, other than try to steal their cargo. The nobles wouldn't try anything, since the guards she had with her would protect both her and their cargo from any thieves, while the city guards couldn't go around breaking the law.

However, she was concerned that they would try to find some excuse to inspect their cargo and possibly confiscate it for their own, foul purposes. She fastened her pace as the guards silently followed her pace, clear of her intentions to get out of city before the city guards tried anything.

As they arrived at the unicorn guild, she stopped in front as she instructed the guards to wait there, before walking through the open doors. She looked around a little before she walked to the counter where the stallion smiled at her

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" he asked as he turned his attention from papers in front of him, thankful for small pause from paperwork.

Moonshine gave him a smile as she answered "yes, I need guild unicorns to cast a few spells on parts of construction I have waiting outside and I'm willing to pay quite a large amount of bits for these spells" she said in sweet tone as the stallion behind counter nodded.

"alright miss, just fill this document while I'll get a few of the stronger unicorns here" he answered as he passed her the document before walking away to back room, the guard looking at Moonshine to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

She smiled as she began to fill the form, as the questions were simple ones. She could feel the eyes of guards on her, watching her as she continued to fill the document, humming a song that she had heard from one of the other servant's years ago.

it was few minutes later when the stallion returned, with few unicorns behind him "alright miss, if your construction is small enough, you may bring it inside so that the spells you request can be cast" he said as he took the form from her, putting it in top of his waiting paperwork as Moonshine nodded and turned around, walking outside.

Within few minutes, the guards and their cargo were inside, the parts laid out on the floor as Moonshine passed the notebook with specific spells for each part written on it to headmaster of the guild.

After a few minutes of reading, he nods his head as he looks up from the notebook towards Moonshine "while some of these spells have…questionable purpose, they are all acceptable requests. do you have payment ready?" he asked as Moonshine motioned the guard with money forward, who threw the heavy sag of bits on the feet of headmaster, who raised his eyebrow a little before using his magic to count the amount inside.

Once satisfied with amount, he turned his attention to unicorns waiting for his orders "alright. Each of you will start casting the specific spells on the parts, and make sure they are permanent ones. I will personally check each part before they are loaded into the crate in case one of you missed or didn't use the right spell on them. This order is too important for the guild for any mistakes" he ordered in strong, commanding tone before starting to direct the unicorns on what each part needed…..

- Meanwhile on the Citadel –

Rei-Skalen smiled as he looked at the designs in front of him. He had made few changes on the body, leaving space for 2 more artifacts to be connected on the machine, thought he would have to make then suitable for these artifacts, whatever they are when he gets his hands on them.

He raised himself from his seat as he put the designs on one pile, leaving them there as he moved to his left, walking out of his personal study connected to his quarters as he began to strip down. Soon he was in nothing but his underwear, still wearing his necklace (simple golden chain with glowing crystal eye in the middle, pulsing with ancient magic).

He set his clothes on the desk where servant would get them to be cleaned later, before looking down on the glowing necklace still around his neck. He brought his hand up, touching it as it reminded him of who he was and what his true goals were, besides getting his revenge on Celestia.

As soon as his finger touched the crystal eye, a flash of knowledge bound inside entered his mind, making him taking his hand away from it. The necklace was passed down in royal line since its beginning, given to his ancestors by Discord thousands of years before he had taken over Equestria. His rule had been only hundred years, but it was long enough to end the great alicorn race, leaving only Princess Celestia and Princess Luna while the rest were stripped away from existence, only to be recreated in pony races of today for amusement of Discord and horror of the Princesses.

The necklace was a gift from Discord, as sign of thanks for his creation before he shielded the human race from rest of the world, leaving them ignorant of their existence. It was his own actions that revealed them, but at the time he had been just as corrupt as rest of his ancestors.

The creation of Discord was millenniums before he had given the necklace to his ancestors. It was when the world was controlled by humans alone, with no magic in the world and humanity fighting itself for greed of few.

It was after the flames of humanity swept through the surface of the planet, wiping out most life that the remaining humans united under the one banner, marking the beginning of new age. Those who survived used their technology to create new life, first success being Discord himself.

It was few years after his creation that the humans finally used their technology to bring the magic to the world, leaving it to Discord to reshape the world as they destroyed all knowledge of technology. It was years later when Discord himself asked for specific species to be created that humans simply threw him the book of old mythologies and told him to do as he pleased while the humans focused on securing a small part of the world for themselves, agreeing to never unleash the wrath of humanity on the world again.

While humans reshaped their society, Discord began his work of recreating the world on his image. Almost every species of mythology was created in some shape, but he made sure that his creators were superior to them in intelligent and control of magic.

As the millenniums passed and humanity remained small, Discord finally gave the royal line the necklace to be passed down, containing every bit of knowledge from beginning of time itself to this day. It couldn't show the future, but it recorded all of existence within, so that humans would remain superior to other races.

It was this gift that gave him his freedom, as the royal line gave him his final orders. "Live your immortal life as you see fit. You have done great service to us, so we will repay you by giving you freedom to do anything you wish, as long as it doesn't endanger the balance of the world or humanity"

It was those words that marked the beginning of his journey to become god of chaos….

Rei-Skalen snapped his thoughts back to reality, looking down on the necklace again. All the knowledge it contained, he could recreate his race and have his revenge within few year, even though the small fragment of knowledge within could drive him insane. He smiled at that thought "but where would all the fun be to do it in the easy way?" he asked himself aloud as he turned his attention away from it and walked to the door on other side of his quarters and entered his private bathroom (simply a bathroom with huge bath, not the WC kind of bathroom)…..

- 3 hours later, back in unicorn guild –

Moonshine let out a sigh as she put the notebook back to her saddlebag, looking up as the crate was once again sealed with magic. As the guards began moving it outside, she thanked the tired unicorns for their work before walking out.

As she walked outside, she took a look of evening sky, before guiding the group back to their hotel "we will leave early in the morning, so get a good amount of rest" she ordered they walked through mostly empty streets, only ones being outside being the day guards who would be soon enough replaced with night guards of Princess Luna.

it would be a long day tomorrow if her master was correct about guards trying something to prevent them from leaving….


End file.
